A Cellarfull of Magic
by TheLef318
Summary: George Harrison, a first-year at Hogwarts, is at first happy and excited to go to school. But eventually he finds out that some dark force is causing the four houses to divide and fight among one another. With a little help from his friends from the other three houses, can they reunite them and bring Hogwarts to as it was once before? Takes place from 1954-1955.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, it's what you've all been waiting for, the CROSSOVER! Credits to those who have characters in this story:**

**The Starkiller**

**JamesWinstonParkinHarrison LO VE**

**Tee-bone**

**Celestearts**

**Shortyblackwell**

**NatashaPavlova**

**A couple of you are already mentioned in this chapter. Is this chapter short for you, or is it just I have longer expectations? I don't really know . . .**

**Any road, LET'S READ THE BLOODY STORY now, shall we?**

Chapter 1

Today was a particularly cloudy day, not that any resident who had walked the streets of Speke for years minded, though. Already early in the morning, store doors would be lifted, fireplaces would be lit, fathers on their way to work, and mothers preparing breakfast for their children.

In one particular house, 25 Uptown Green to be exact, lived a family like any other, but was completely different.

A drowsy, sandy-haired boy tossed and turned in his bed. He hadn't been able to sleep all night, because today was the big day.

Eventually, he stopped and slowly opened his brown eyes, only to shield them from the ray of light peeking out from his slightly covered window.

"George?" an older boy called from the stairs. "I need to tell you something . . ."

The newly eleven year old hopped off his bed and rushed to his brother, Peter.

"What is it Pete? Did I get my letter?" George excitedly threw questions like torpedoes.

However, Peter's face was blank and solemn, and George started to worry.

" . . . Pete? What is it? Did I get it or not?"

After several seconds, Peter shook his head and sighed. "No George, I'm sorry. It looks like you're a Squib."

Shocked and devastated, George, not being able to take the pain, ran back to his bed and sobbed into the covers.

A Squib? No, he couldn't be . . . he had waited so long for this, and now his brother was going to tell him he had no magical properties.

"PETER HARRISON! _What did you do?!_"

Curious as to why his mother's temper had risen at his brother, George wiped the tears on his face and intently listened.

"I'm sorry Mum, it was just a joke!"

"I'll deal with you later!" George could hear his mother rushing up the steps to his room, and he pretended he was still depressed.

"Now, now, George. Peter was just joking. Your letter's right here with me, see? The owl delivered it while you were still asleep."

Louise pulled out the letter with the all too familiar seal on it. Relieved, George smiled and let out a big sigh. He was a member of a pure-blood family! Imagine if he had turned out to be a Squib?

"Where's dad? Does he already know?" George looked up at his mother.

"He's been driving the Knight Bus all night and hasn't returned yet, but I'll get to him. Now, come on let's eat! School doesn't start until September. That's seven months from now, so keep calm!"

Nodding, George obeyed and went downstairs to sit next to his brother, who was still snickering about the prank.

"Heya Squib," Peter whispered in his ear.

Resisting the urge to create a mess, George resorted to kicking his brother under the table.

"What? Don't have the guts to use magic on me? Oh wait, you don't have any!" Peter cackled.

George stood up and violently tackled Peter to the ground.

"_Don't ever say that again!"_ George, his eyes now ablaze with anger, looked at him straight in the eyes.

"H-hey, what's happening?" Peter was shrinking now. When Louise had gotten in the dining room, he could fit in an ashtray.

"You two! Didn't we just settle this?" Louise picked Peter up from the floor. "George, please try to control yourself. It's enough I have to handle the both of you. What more with your Underage Magic?"

George looked down and ate his breakfast in solitude. It was his birthday today, why did Pete have to pick on him?

A couple of hours later Louise was able to get Peter back to normal size. George just sat in his room, reading and re-reading his letter over and over again.

_Tok-tok!_

__Something pecked at George's window. It was his friend's family owl, Daisy.

George opened the window, gave Daisy a biscuit, and nuzzled her neck. A letter from her owner, Iris Winters, was tagged to her leg.

George patted the snowy owl on the head like a dog and opened the letter.

_Hi George!_

_Did you get your letter? I'm sure you did, it's your eleventh birthday today! I'm sure Hogwarts will be loads of fun. There's all the things to do, meeting new friends, and Quidditch! Don't forget Quidditch! (but we'll have to wait until second year)._

_Speaking of friends, remember Stella Crow, the Ravenclaw that lives across me? Here's a picture of her and a friend of hers from Hogwarts. _

_He's a Gryffindor, and all the girls in his year are falling for him! (They'll be second year this coming term)._

_So, Happy Birthday, and good luck on which house you'll end up in!_

_Iris_

A picture was attached behind the scroll. It showed Stella, who George had met once, and the boy Iris had been talking about. He had dark brown hair and doe-brown eyes.

Even George, as a male himself, had to say that he had the looks. George realized that Iris didn't even mention his name. Well, looks like he had to find out when he went to school . . .

George hastily wrote a letter back to Iris with a scroll and quill and gave it to Daisy to return, hastily.

"There you go, girl. Now fly safe!" George waved as the snowy owl glided into the distance.

George wished he could bring himself to the start of school immediately. He just couldn't wait!

But there were still many months to come, and all he could do was sit tight and wait . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY SECOND CHAPTER! RAINBOW EXPLOSION lol okay. And one of you peeps who asked for a cameo is in here for real and that lucky person is . . .**

**SHORTY! Congrats Shorty, it looks like your character seemed to fit being introduced in this chapter. As for the others who still haven't even gotten the slightest MENTION of their names, it won't be long! (I think . . .)**

**Also, another person that we all know and love makes his debut here. (Yup, I said HIS. Guess who? :D)**

Chapter 2

It looked that patience really had its benefits, as the months passed and August had come, the time to prepare for the start of the year. Eventually George accepted that Hogwarts wasn't coming to him any faster if he kept on thinking about it all the time. Sometimes he would be frustrated that he was still far away, and sometimes he would just forget about waiting and carry on with whatever he might have been doing. But there was no longer a need for that as he would officially be a first-year in less than a month now.

"Put on your shoes, George," His mother had tapped his shoulder while he was slacking off on the couch. "We're going to get your school supplies today, and Peter is coming as well for his fourth-year books."

"I'm getting hand-me-down robes, aren't I?" George rolled his eyes.

"George, you know we cannot blow too many Galleons. We only have enough to feed ourselves, and I grant you lucky you're not starving on the streets!"

His mother had a point, and George humbly slipped his feet in the warm leather that hugged his toes and fit his mold perfectly, as he had greatly worn out the pair.

"Good luck on the ride there, Squirt!" Peter patted the younger brother's back.

"The ride? What about it?" George had no idea what the soon-to-be fourth year was talking about.

"We're going with dad today!" Peter grabbed his coat and went outside. And as George knew what his father's profession was, he knew he wasn't going to enjoy it at all.

"Hurry up Geo!" His mother called from the outside of the house. George perked up to her voice and grabbed his hat. He had an array of hats he loved to wear. This one was black and had an opening at the top. Glimmering beads were scattered upon it.

He ran outside and hopped in the Knight Bus and realized he was nervously shaking when taking his seat.

"Hello George!" His father called from the driver's seat. "Aw, don't worry. It'll only be a couple of seconds of driving two hundred miles per hour-"

"_Harold!"_ Louise cut his jokeful sentence short. "You're scaring him!"

George was clinging to his mother's arm, afraid he would fall off once the engine started.

"Alright, alright," Harold was chuckling. "Destination: Diagon Alley!"

George's heart stopped for a second as they were all pulled suddenly into the roads of Liverpool. All the buildings and people flashed by in a blur of images. George realized he couldn't hear anything too, and thought he had gone deaf. He couldn't even hear the bus' fiery roar as it zoomed past each corner, crevice and groove on the path.

How the muggles couldn't notice a double-decker bus pass through a string of traffic, he had no clue.

Then suddenly once again, the bus came to a stop, the only stop so far after they left the house. George was violently thrown forward and was caught by his mother just in time before his head hit the ground.

"Harold, what is wrong with you? This is George's first time on the bus, and this is the way you drive?!"

Her husband wasn't paying attention, as he was greeting some new passengers. Louise went to sit at the back to take a rest and Pete went to sit near their father.

A girl around the same age as Peter stepped on the bus and took a seat next to George. She was holding a cat in her arms, which licked its lips at the sight of George and he gulped. The bus started again, but now with a calmer jolt.

"Err, very nice kitty you have there!" George nervously laughed. He couldn't seem to avoid the uneasy glare of the girl's black tabby cat.

"Easy Paisley, easy! You're scaring the poor kid!" The girl stroked her cat. "My name's Tammy, Tammy Blackwell! I'm going to be a fourth-year Hufflepuff, I'm 5'4, I have light-brown hair and eyes and I'm-

"Okay, easy there!" George held his hands up. "You have any relatives? You're alone, after all."

"Oh, that's because I'm muggle-born!" Tammy smiled in pride. "When I got my letter on my eleventh birthday, I was like, 'Woah! What's this?' and then I opened it and I was like, 'Cool, I'm a witch!' for the rest of the week I kept on nagging my older sister and making her jealous, but we're friends, really."

"That's nice; I'm a pureblood, so looks like we were raised differently. Do you know my brother Peter Harrison?" George pointed his chin to the front of the bus.

"Oh yeah, that Gryffindor in my year? He is so cocky! Well, I'm cocky too but . . . at least I'm nicer than him! I also know your other two siblings, Harry and Louise."

George raised his eyebrows. "You do?"

"I remember both of them were prefects, and Louise became Head Girl. Both Gryffindors."

"Yeah, I'm really sure I'm gonna get in Gryffindor. Every Harrison-French wizard's been one." George laid back and his stomach growled. "Mm, I'm hungry. Good thing I brought a sand-AH!"

Paisley leaped onto George as soon as he pulled out the sandwich and clawed for it. Threatened, George dodged the cat's claws and tried to pry out of the mess.

"Paisley, _no!_' Tammy pulled out the ferocious little devil out from the little boy, whose hair was now a great mess and his hat slightly scratched.

"Sorry, about that, Paisley can get out of control sometimes," Tammy apologized.

George blankly nodded his head. "I can see that . . ."

The bus came to another stop but this time no one was alarmed. An auburn-haired boy barged in without even greeting anyone, and took his seat far from Tammy and George.

George leaned next to Tammy and whispered, "_Who's he?" _

Although as active as she was, the girl put on a serious face as she looked at the grumpy boy. "He doesn't have any friends, that Slytherin boy. For the past two years in Hogwarts, he would just shove away anyone who tried to be nice to him, including me."

Tammy sighed. "Nobody knows what his problem is. If only he would just realize that Hogwarts is welcome to him."

George dared to look at the boy, and thankfully he wasn't staring at them back. Or maybe he overheard them and got even grumpier . . .

"Well, do you know his name?"

Tammy got a lump in her throat before speaking, as if just saying it out loud brought chills to her spine. Probably every student did.

"His name . . . his n-name is J-j-john Lennon."


End file.
